Speak
by Night Beauty
Summary: Rin is an outcast; rarely speaking but always smiling. Her past is dark and so is her future, but then she meets Sesshoumaru...
1. Amber Eyes

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

The bus rasps in front of my house. I shift uncomfortably and stand up from the ground I sit on. My messenger bag isn't that heavy; it has five new notebooks inside with a few pencils. My right hand grips a violin case.

I dislike the school uniform for High School; I think the skirt is too short for my taste.

My feet climb the steps on the bus and I stare at the few vacant seats available.

The back has loud people; they are fooling around and throwing things to the front. It seems studious people sit in the front, avoiding the paper balls being thrown at them. I decide to sit in the middle.

I lay the bag on my lap and hug it. I'm scared of my first day at High School. Freshman, otherwise called "fish" or "fishy", are usually discriminated by upperclassmen.

"What's up with your hair?" a punk boy asks behind me. He tugs my hair but I ignore him, staring at the seat in front of me.

One part of my hair sticks out because of a rubber band I wrap around it; it's like a tiny ponytail on the side. My raven hair also goes down to the middle of my back. I'm not too tall for my height, nor am I too short. I stand at about five feet, three inches, the average height for a freshman, anyway.

As the bus leaves its last stop, I am the only one sitting alone.

I conclude more kids on the bus can't drive, they act immature and I know they are my grade level. Juniors and seniors most likely want to drive to school.

I envy them.

-

-

When the bus reaches the school, I notice the student divided into groups.

There are cheerleaders, Goths, punks, athletes, artists, thespians, band geeks, orchestra, singers, hip-hop dancers, jazz dancers, and debate students. 

I'm an outcast.

I close my eyes in utter annoyance. The cheerleaders are waving their pompoms in the air.

"Welcome students, welcome back!" They shout, earning a few glares from people. Their other members, however, clap and cheer.

Go figure.

The Goths are in a corner, trying each other's chains and other black make-up. I shudder.

I pass through the crowd, getting bumped into once in a while as I make my way through the school entrance.

No one is in the hallway.

"You're not supposed to be in here without a pass!" a teacher walks towards me, shaking her walkie-talkie at me.

I say nothing and begin to walk back to where I came from.

"Young lady, please apologize!"

I name her psycho lady.

Psycho lady taps her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. I bow in a form of saying 'sorry'.

Before I reach the door the bell rings. I sigh and turn around.

"Exit the building and then come back in," psycho lady says.

I frown and step out against the flowing crowd, and then go back in.

The psycho lady has already left.

-

-

The wall posts the homeroom number by last name. I climb two flights of stairs to enter Room 342.

I enter the class with a few students looking at me. I don't like being stared at, so I take a seat near the back. The teacher in the meantime takes attendance.

"Welcome students. . ." she mutters while looking the paper.

My hand uses the pencil to scribble random doodles on the paper. I am surprised at the teacher's slowness.

"Rin?"

I raise my hand to show I'm present.

"Let me see your face, don't be shy," she says.

I look up but she has returned to her roll.

-

-

"Algebra I review," my teacher clears her throat and writes on the board. "I hope you remember the slope-intercept form is ax + b =y." She doesn't wait for a reply. "Good. Variable 'a' is the slope and 'b' is the y-intercept, yes?"

A few students nod.

"What bright students we have this year!" she exclaims. "Now, the standard form is y=a(x1 + x) + b. . ."

I try hard not to fall asleep.

-

-

Apparently, my Biology teacher has this thing with hair.

Her hair reaches to her shoulders, but so do her bangs. You can barely see her eyes through the raven locks.

"Welcome, students!"

How many times have I heard that today?

"I knew taking IPC was pointless. . ." the girl next to me mutters. I conclude she is a sophomore.

You take IPC freshman year to help you in Biology. Some students take it, some don't.

"I need you all to read this safety guidelines sheet and sign it. Your parents must sign this, too," she hands papers to us.

I pale.

My stomach twists and turns; I feel the need to vomit, but I put on a mask of emotionless feelings on me. The girl glances at me, but I don't say anything.

-

-

The rest of my classes brush by quickly. I hold my lunch sack to my side and look for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

Most of the groups are sitting together; I don't want to join them, nor do they don't offer me seats.

Barely anyone is in the courtyard, so I decide to sit in a corner. My stomach is still upset and I just chew on my nails.

It's a habit; it's hard to stop.

A few couples are together on the other side, wrapped in each other arms. I close my eyes and realize how alone I am in this world.

When I open them again, I realize the students have disappeared.

I figure out the reason why.

A boy with deadly amber eyes has entered the scene.

-

-


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

I gaze at the tall boy.

I determine he can't be shorter than five feet, six inches. His face is pale, and the fact he has colorless hair makes me shudder. He glances at me as I bite my nails, but moves away and sits beneath a tree.

His indigo uniform fits nicely on him. His jacket is buttoned perfectly to the neck, and his pants are neatly pressed. One shoulder hangs his auburn backpack.

My nail is down to the point where it could bleed at any moment. I stare at the ground, wondering if he is a youkai. It's hard to tell the ones who seem to look human.

"Hey there, mind if we join you?"

I look up and see a girl with a boy's arm around her waist.

Not just a regular boy, either.

_He has dog-ears. . ._

"She's obviously a fish," the boy snorts.

"Inuyasha, that's not nice!" she nudged him in the stomach. "I'm Higurashi Kagome, and this is Inuyasha. Welcome to Tama High School."

I tilt my head but never open my mouth to say my name.  They sit in front of me and tell me they are sophomores at the school.

"You're. . ."

I make no motion to tell her my name.

"Rin?" She glances at my notebook.

"Why are you sitting here alone? Sesshoumaru's here, too," Inuyasha side glances at the boy.

"He's his older brother. A junior, and unlike him, he's a full-fledged youkai," Kagome informs me.

His dog-ears twitch, "She didn't need to know that."

A group of kids pass by, whispering something about the human and the hanyou together.

His ears twitch again, "What's wrong about being with a hanyou. . .?" He growls at the kids and unleashes his sharp claws.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers harshly, and manages to calm him down.

I get up and leave when the bell rings.

-

-

The orchestra room is cold; it forms tiny bumps on my arm. There are about ten violinists, three cellos, and other instruments on the other side. I sit in the aisle with my violin on my lap. The teacher makes us do warm-ups for fifteen minutes, and then takes forever to tune us all from the fact we haven't practiced in the summer.

Maybe I should quit.

-

-

The class's drag and school finally ends.

Thank the lord.

I reach my locker and turn its combination. I gather my Algebra II and History book, but I hear whispers close behind me.

"She doesn't talk, does she?"

"She doesn't even smile! She's so weird."

"I bet she thinks she's all that, doesn't have to say a word or anything."

"Let's she if she talks after we do this!"

When I turn around, I see four girls staring at me with mischievous grins. I try to go around them, but they won't let me.

"Scream for help, will you?" a girl with vivid crimson eyes says. She shoves me into my locker and shuts the door, turning the combination.

Through the slits I see her and the other three girls laughing.

"Call for help, c'mon!"

I say nothing, pressing my palms against the door.

"Kagura, don't you think we should let her out?"

I don't hear a reply, but I see her shaking her head.

Ten minutes later, I hear them shuffling and footsteps fade away.

I bang against the locker, yet I have a feeling no one will come for me.

It's uncomfortable; I'm barely skinny enough to fit the width, and the fear of small spaces is closing in on me. It's sad to be claustrophobic.

"Hold still."

I close my eyes and feel a new air rush past me. My locker door had been sliced to pieces, and one by one they fall to the ground. When I open them, I see the same boy from earlier. What was his name?

"Why didn't you scream?" he says calmly, but seems not to care I was trapped and possibly suffocating.

I bow to thank him. A thought pops into my mind.

_How did he know I was there?_

He seems to have read my expression.

"I sniffed a scent in a locker," he replies. "Human."

His amber eyes looks down at me. He is obviously taller than me, but I don't feel short.

"You sat in the courtyard even though I was the only one there," he says, looking away, "Why?"

I shrug.

"You're not scared of a youkai?" he asks with vague emotion in his tone.

I place the messenger bag over my shoulder and look at him, shaking my head.

"Hm," He glances at me one more time, and leaves me in the hallway alone.

-

-

When I get home, my step-aunt is staring at me fiercely.

"You're late," she sneers.

I swallow hard and bow in apology.

"Say 'sorry'!" she commands, getting up and walking towards me. Her hand collides with my cheekbone with such a force it pounds me into a wall.

The side of my lips trembles, and I let out a small scream.

She knows I won't talk.

My step-aunt kicks me in the stomach before she goes off to sleep.

That night I am left with no dinner.

-

-

**Icecream0626**- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. ^^;;

**Marnika**- Of course I'll explain why she's mute. . .later. :x lol. Well, I hope I keep Sesshy IC. . .

**RavenShadow**- Interesting, you think so?

**StoryWeaver1**- Not that much fluff. . .yet.****

**Lonely Soul**- Yeah! They are a cute couple, if Rin weren't so young in the series!

**Anime DUST**- Actually, I got the fic idea from the book called "Speak"! But uh. . .mine's a more screwed up version. LoL.

**Angel64**- Hahaha, I'm describing the life when I was a freshman! ^.~ Yes, you may brag because you are a senior. Only two more years for me!

**Reine Keri**- Yes, sympathy for Rin is what I'm reaching for. . .

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- Oh course I have to reply. . .no matter how difficult to type! Hehe.

**New Fan**- I agree, so many young people face that kind of. . .depression. I had to make Sesshy a junior. . .just because. . .oO;; I don't want the age difference too different. Plus, it'd cause conflict if he went off to college.

**Lunatic Pandora1**- I could be. . .it is!

**SessRin2003**- Hehe, I love keeping readers on their feet. . .


	3. Softly Spoken

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

My body is aching when I wake up. Bruises are visible on my shoulder and some on my legs. My stomach grumbles due to no lunch and dinner the day before.

I had that dream again. No, more like a nightmare. It was the time my step-aunt grabbed my hair and slapped me. Her nails dug into the back of my neck, causing blood to caress down my back. The scars and dry blood is still there.

_Mommy. . .why did you have to die? It wasn't daddy's fault. . ._

-

-

I shift my skirt as to hide the bruises, and I also wear a long-sleeved sailor shirt today. I don't have anything to conceal the black rings beneath my eyes.

"So, you got out!" a girl sneers.

I remember her name.

Kagura.

She sighs and shifts her weight to one side, crossing her arms. "Yet I'm not amused."

Surpassing her is no use. What am I, a weak girl, supposed to do without getting injured in the process?

I step back and knock into someone.

"Sesshoumaru," one of the girls behind Kagura suddenly looks scared. "Let's go, Kagura."

"Why? I'm a demon too!"

"He's more dangerous," the girl insists, and drags the ruby-eyed girl away.

I glance up and look at the boy.

His face reads no emotion. I do not understand him, yet I want to.

Why is that?

I watch him walk away, one hand in his pocket. He acts as if I was never there, but I know he protected me from the demoness Kagura.

I feel like. . .I can trust him, but I'm not so easily swayed.

Not anymore.

-

-

"Smile, c'mon," the lady says. 

Yearbook pictures. I despise them. I put a smile on my face to rid the process faster.

"Good girl," she pats me on my head as I grab my books.

I don't have any money with me to buy lunch, and I didn't bring my lunch sack today. I feel dizzy as if I'm about to faint, I need to eat something.

Sitting against a tree, I hug my stomach with my knees bent in front of me.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru holds out a tiny container with sushi in it. "Here."

My chocolate eyes stare at the food, and then to him.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

I nod slowly, and then accept the food with a smile. The rice is good to chew and the raw fish it delicious. I only eat half his food and hand it back to him. He sits next to me; one knee bent up and an elbow perched on it.

"You can have it," he merely says with his eyes closed.

I tilt my head and insist on giving it back to him.

His amber eyes stare down at me. "Just eat it."

I smile and place the food next to him.

There is a silence, but I enjoy my presence with him.

"Why. . .is there blood on you?"

His pale hand reaches behind my neck, his touch placing shivers down my spine.

"I smelled dry blood, and also noticed wounds on your legs. Why?"

I bite the bottom of my lip.

"Not that I care or anything," he adds.

I smile and laugh a bit, as if nothing were wrong.

"Why do you keep smiling around me?"

_To keep everyone from worrying about me._

I only reply from my head and not my mouth. I have experienced the pain of doing that already.

"You ask. . .too many questions," I say softly, quietly, so he cannot hear.

But then I remember he is a dog demon, related to that of the hanyou Inuyasha from the day before.

Sesshoumaru smirks a little, and then gets up to leave, his tray of food beside me still.

I pick up and chew on another sushi.

_Note to self: Speaking quietly does not mean he cannot hear you._

I'll try not to forget that.

-

-

My fingers press the strings on my violin; sight-reading a solo the teacher has given me. I play the notes perfectly in tune, the dynamics and punctuation of each note correctly.

"Very good, Rin," the teacher says. He pats me on the back and makes me face the class. "This is what I expect from all of you. Work hard!"

A few students glare at me, some are envious.

He just made my life worse.

-

-

"Wow, you're really good!" a girl with red eyeliner comes and walks with me in the hall. She's a sophomore, like Kagome. "I'm Sango."

"Sango, wait! I swear it was an accident!" someone calls from behind. 

She pays no attention, "How long have you been playing?"

_Since I was five years-old. . ._

I stop and turn to a boy with a small ponytail. He is panting and Sango is glaring at him.

"Oh, hello there," he bows to me, and I see his hand advancing towards me.

Before I know it, he's smashed into the wall with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"You HENTAI! Don't do that to a freshman!" Sango twitches and drags Miroku away by the ear.

I blink in confusion.

-

-

I go home and my step-aunt is at work. She left no food for me, nor do I have a desire to take some from the fridge. I go to an old record player and begin to play a song with violin. It was my father playing, and a picture stands next to the player of my father and I on the violin.

I was so little.

I was so frail. . .so pathetic. . .

I fall asleep to the tune, one thought in my mind.

Someday I will tell someone what happened. Someone I can trust.

. . .Someday. . .

-

-

**SessRin2003**- Lol. . .patience. . .

**Lunatic Pandora1**- Hehe, everyone loves fluffy, right?

**Reine Keri**- Yeah, I sorta made Rin's mom like Sango's in It Take Two. . .but worse, I guess? I dunno, lol.

**Botan-chan**- Yes, the later chapters will tell about her past. . .I already have it written out in Chapter 5! Hehe. ^^

**Ud the imp**- Nani? Ahh! Sorry, I think I accidentally skipped yours. . .I always multitask. . .Sorry! :: Bows ::

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- Wow. . .your school sounds horrible, sorry, no offense. But it seems you dislike it too, ne?

**Museless Author**- Hn. . .well, maybe I'm just making the characters too mean to Rin. . .

**New Fan**- My chapters are short? I don't' like long ones. . .I think it bores people? Maybe. . . X_x;

**Fawnlander Amethyst**- Yep! Sesshoumaru's a youkai! I can't imagine him looking. . .human. Ehehe.

**Blakcat258**- Lol, but this fic is sort of different than Speak, I think. Lots of reviewers seemed to have read it. ^^;;

**LexyPan**- I wish they had more Rin in the Inuyasha epics. . .Sesshoumaru comes in like. . .once every thirty epics. ~.~;;

**Kt**- This story is depressing. . .I need to write more dramatic fics. Oo;; lol.


	4. Night's Embrace

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

Who would've known?

Two parents who have worked very hard to raise their child, and then dying after faults in their life. . .

Those parents. . .raising me.

I stare at the gravestone in front of me. Rain falls on my head and slides recklessly down my cheeks. My tears follow them.

The flowers are wilting; the rain would only wash new ones away.

I bow in remorse, feeling the water skim over my eyes.

Unknowingly I fall asleep on their tombstone.

-

-

"Hey! Stop that!" Sango cries out as Miroku 'accidentally' spills red paint all over her. I watch student council members paint a banner after school.

=Flashback=

"They say that two people destined together are tied by a red thread. Our pinky fingers are tied together, even though you can't see!" My mother giggles as my dad looks away, blushing. I laugh and smile. I wondered when I would find my 'person just for me'. . .

But I don't think about those things anymore.

=End Flashback=

"Watch it!" Miroku puts his hands over his head but fails to stop the red paint from staining his raven hair.

_Red thread. . ._

"Rin! Aren't you going to help? It's really fun!" Kagome waves to me.

I shake my head, and begin to walk away.

"I'm sure she's just shy," Kagome tells Inuyasha.

-

-

I walk home slowly, my step-aunt usually doesn't come home until late at night, but sometimes she's doesn't. The sunset reflects in the river flowing by me.

And then I see him.

There Sesshoumaru is, leaning next to a tree and staring at the waters.

And somehow, I wish to join him.

This feeling irritates me.

My foot slides through the hill and stops next to him. I sit on my knees and watch the river with him in silence. I feel his amber eyes casting over me.

"Why do you want to stay with a youkai? I can hurt you, you know."

_But you won't._

"I don't know why, Sesshoumaru-sama," I answer softly.

He doesn't reply.

"Since when does Sesshoumaru allow pathetic girls to sit with him?" a dangerously tranquil voice says.

A large gust of wind surrounds both of us, and I see Kagura standing there. 

"I do not fight worthless battles."

"And yet you hang with worthless beings," she flaps out her fan and covers her face except her eyes. I glance away as her bright crimson eyes cast down on me.

Sesshoumaru moves in front of me, his arms still crossed. "What might you be here for? I wish to be here in peace."

"My sister's mirror is hungry," she says. "And I've told her of a soul which is not worth living."

My eyes widen as I turn around.

There, a figure watches me. Her body is pale, and in her hands clasps a mirror that is emitting a small glow. Her white hair moves slightly as the wind blows.

As I stand up slowly, I see my reflection in the mirror. My knees begin to weaken, the blood in my veins running cold. The chocolate color of my eyes is slowly draining of life.

Suddenly I fall on my knees and snap back to reality. I place a hand on my forehead to suppress the dizziness. Sesshoumaru had unleashed his claws, fighting against the mirror.

"It will reflect your attacks," the girl says with no tone.

"Kanna's mirror is impenetrable."

He winces, and then is thrust back into a tree. However, he is not knocked unconscious.

"Kagura, are you causing trouble again?"

She glances at a boy with his hair tied into a ponytail.

"Kouga," she says turning to him. "What do you want?"

"I have to settle a score with you, for hurting all my friends and slaughtering them," he says angrily.

"Your friends were so weak when they were little. You've ruined all my fun now," she replies crossly. Pulling a feather out of her hair, she rides on a larger one and goes away. Kanna steps back and slowly disperses.

"Looks like Sesshoumaru got beaten up!" he exclaims, smirking as he slides down next to him.

"Never," he defends, not moving from his spot.

"He was merely protecting me," I say softly.

Kouga snorts, "I think Sesshoumaru isn't the type to do that!"

_You think wrong._

"Yo, you need me to get someone to help?"

Sesshoumaru-sama shakes his head. "Just leave."

"Tch, whatever." And the wolf youkai storms away, leaving a gust of wind.

-

-

I sit next to Sesshoumaru still, the night drawing deeper. His bruises are healing more quickly than I had anticipated.

"You don't have to stay."

I merely smile at him.

"I wasn't injured badly."

I laugh softly.

He narrows his eyes a bit, and then looks back at the water.

_I just want to stay with you._

I bend my knees up as I turn my attention back to the water as well.

Night is embracing me into its slumber. My eyes droop slowly downwards and my head jerks to stay up.

And then I am defeated as I rest my head against Sesshoumaru and fall asleep.

I love the fact he doesn't complain. I don't know why, though.

Life is still a mystery to me.

-

-

**SessRin2003**- You're welcome! Don't worry, Rin will trust him soon. . .Very soon, actually.****

**Nikajendayiuadjit**- @_@ Your pen name is harder than Schizophrenic Pyromaniac's! Thanks for reviewing! ^^! I hope I spelled it right. o.O;

**New Fan**- Hehe. ^.~ You'll find out in the next chapter I believe. . .

**Reine Keri**- Hehe, of course Miroku never changes! But really. . .is it because of his cursed hand or is her really just like that?

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- I found someone with a more difficult pen name to write. . .heehee. ^.~ Ahh, so you're a senior?

**Ud the Imp**- I won't reveal the plot. . .it will unfold in the next chapter. Ahh. . .the author's name is Laurie Halse Anderson!

**Miyu Yomano**- oO;; :: Sweatdrops at all her 'More's ::

**Icecream0626**- Actually, I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Rin's aunt. I don't want to make it the same as I did for Sango in It Takes Two. . .

**Fantasy Cat**- Hehe, I'm happy you enjoy this fic! Yes, there need to be more Rin x Sesshy fics. . .

**Darkmoon0829**- Thanks --- I agree, there aren't a lot of Rin fics. . .Which is why I wrote this, haha.

**Anime DUST**- :: Sniffles :: I miss vacation too. . .finals are coming up. . .:: Dies ::

**Story Weaver1**- I can't think of other sweet things Sesshy can do. He's too serious. \

**aNiMePeRfEcT**- I'm happy you liked it!

**Hush**- It's short? Really? ~.~;; I thought it was okay. . .x_x;

-

-

By the way, if you review for other chapters before this, it won't be replied. I click the reviews for Chapter 3 to respond in Chapter 4. I'm not trying to ignore you! I love reviews! :: Huggles all reviewers ::

Nyaaah. . .Finals are coming soon. Noooo! So. . .no updates until they're over. Sorry! I need to get straight A's for the semester, though I've lost hope for my Computer Science class. . .:: Sighs ::


	5. Past Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

My eyelids slowly drift open, and then close again. I yawn as I force myself up. And then a thought hits me.

_Where am I?_

"You fell asleep on me."

I jerk my head up and I find myself in a comfortable bed. As my eyes scan the room they cast slowly on Sesshoumaru-sama.

"I. . .need to leave," I whisper harshly, almost as if I'm scolding myself a demand instead.

I rush off the sheets and abruptly stop as his index finger presses against my forehead.

"Don't sleep on me again. I don't want to drag you here."

Part of my mouth curves up into a smirk before I run out the door.

-

-

We were playing a song in Orchestra and then the teacher stops us. A student had her hands cupped around her nose.

"What's wrong?" the teacher asks.

"Her nose is bleeding," her friend answers.

The girl moves her hand and I see the blood strolling down. It drips on to her clothes, the floor.

I panic and scream. Scream until someone, from behind, embraces me and places their hand over my mouth.

"It's okay," Sango soothes. "Just a nosebleed."

I feel hot tears falling and they cascade over her hand. Everyone's eyes are on me. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself down.

"Shhh. . ." Sango relieves.

-

-

"So, for the swimming race relay anchor. . .everyone is favor of Rin?"

Everyone in the class raises their hands, everyone but me.

Beads of sweat stroll slowly down my face. "I. . .I can't swim very well."

"Of course no one wants to do it," a girl replies.

"It was decided by a vote," a boy adds.

The teacher smiles at me, and writes my name on the chalkboard. "Good luck, Rin."

"But I. . ."

_I don't want to do it. . ._

"Don't complain," a few kids tell me. "Besides, you were late this morning, you should do it!"

"Yeah, and it's your chance to redeem yourself from going crazy seeing a little bit of blood."

I stare at my desk.

-

-

I watch the cars pass slowly by as I wait for the green sign to appear. My hands are behind my back and they hold my school bag.

"It seems the human has a job she does not want to do. It also seems you have a low tolerance of blood."

I turn and hold my gaze at Kagura. Why does she hate me so?

"I'll end your life here so you don't have to suffer," she says, smiling with a deadly look.

_Sesshoumaru-sama. . .help me. . ._

I drop my bag and put my arms up like a shield. Her fan waves an enormous capacity of wind. I can barely keep my feet on the ground.

And then I lose control.

The wind scars my cheek, and I am flown back on the street. My head hits a car and I feel the glass piercing my skin. My body trembles, I feel numb. I roll off and hit the concrete ground, feeling my own blood trail down my face. Opening one eye, I see a few strands of white hair and then my world goes black.

-

-

=Flashback=

I feel her. . .my mother's arms wrapped around me; her chin resting on my head. I'm chewing my nail. . .down to the point where it is actually bleeding, but the rain is slowly wiping them away.

I concentrate on the pain. The numb, hurting feeling of my thumb. I don't have time to realize my surroundings. I don't feel my mother's comfort. I don't pay attention to the people around me. I don't pay attention to the coffin in front of me, or the fact that my father's body is in it.

=End Flashback=

I hear a beeping sound.

"She'll be fine in a few weeks. She's bleeding severely, but we're controlling it well. Part of her kidney is injured. . .a few broken bones. . ."

I open my eyes a little, just to see a nurse and Sesshoumaru-sama.

_Sesshoumaru-sama. . ._

=Flashback=

Ever since my father's death, my mother became hysterical.

And then one day, she snapped.

"Rin, do you miss daddy?"

I nod slowly, and I take a step back as she grips my arms.

"Then why don't you cry? You don't talk about it. What happened, Rin?"

I swallow hard.

_Crying won't do anything. . .Just keep it inside, right? Nothing can happen if you don't do anything. . ._

"It's okay to cry when you feel sad. Say that you miss daddy."

I shake my head.

"I'll say it for you then. I miss daddy, I miss him a lot." And then she lets go.

Before I run up the stairs, I look back and see her sobbing.

=End Flashback=

I open my eyes again. This time, Sesshoumaru-sama is next to me, eyes closed, arms crossed.

I try to move, but a pain hits my side. Then I feel his cold hand placed over mine.

"Don't move; you'll hurt yourself more."

I turn my head slowly, looking at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. . ." I whisper, voice cracking.

I can't take it anymore. I can't keep this inside.

"The reason I rarely speak. . .is because my father was murdered, and my mother committed suicide. . ."

He holds his gaze on me for a bit, staring into my chocolate eyes.

_Is he. . .reading my emotions?_

"If you want to talk about it, you can," he says simply.

No emotion.

"Just. . .between us?" I close my eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

His hand pulls away, but I grab it, holding his hand in my small one. I feel my warmth flowing into his icy hand.

_Thank you._

-

-

**icecream0626**- Yes, privacy is good. . .and thus shall it be respected. ^^

**Reine Keri**- Thanks! I think I did good on my finals. . .:B Don't hit Sesshy with the keyboard. . .T.T

**SessRin2003**- Sorry for the late update. :: Sweatdrop :: Thanks for reviewing!

**aNiMePeRfEcT**- Yeah, I guess it is short. . .Hn. . .Oh well. D

**Ud the Imp**- Nani? Yeah, I guess so. . .I'll have to explain the killin' thing later. I'm not sure if I'm putting Naraku in this fic.

**Fantasy Cat**- Yay! Long live Rin x Sesshy!

**DemonLady1**- I'll try my best to update. . .not fast-fast, but you know. . .Hehe.

**KamalaKali**- It's too bad we can't find sweet anime-like people in real life. . .Well, if you did, then you're really lucky! ^^;;

**d@rkpride**- ^^; Keep up? Ahh. . .you must read a lot of fics then, dunno why, I write Inuyasha fics but I rarely read them. . .x_x;;

**Nika**- Ahh! So much shorter and easier to type! I'm so happy finals are over. . .

**Shadinah**- I hope I can make it realistic. . .Most of my fics I rush to the relationship part. . .But I think I'm getting better at writing. ^^

**Hush**- Err. . .huh? What's this about blood? @_@

**Anhimals**- SO now you know why Rin doesn't speak. . .nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately. ~.~;;

**Kael**- Thanks! Aiya. . .I suck at grammer. -_-; Our teacher doesn't even touch on it at all! We just read books and analyze them. Lord of the Flies was sickening. :: Twitch ::

**Kore Yan**- Whoa, oO; Are pessimistic people weird when they're hungry? Lol. XD

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- Junior. . .I'm only a sophomore, but that doesn't mean I'm inferior to you. . .lol, just kidding. A one-shot! What of? Never mind, I"ll go check it out once I post this.

**RavenShadow**- It's fine, I'm glad you like it!

**nYo**- Heheh. . .I'm happy you like this story!

**LexyPan**- Why don't you try writing a Rin x Sesshy fic? There must be more of them. . .Well, not that I've check the Inuyasha section. ;;

-

-

Sorry for the late update! :: Bows, then shakes fist at finals :: But the finals are done! :: Confetti pops everywhere :: But uh. . .now I have another interference. See, I got the Final Fantasy X-2 game. . .and I'm trying to beat it 100%. . .^^;; I love that game, no matter how short. I *heart*Gippal. *-*

Anyway, Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! And other stuff that's celebrated around this time. . .I hope I spelled those right. oO;;


	6. Looking Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

Footsteps advanced closer to the door numbered 293. Her pale hand touched the cold doorknob, carefully turning it as to not make a sound. She slipped in, her vivid crimson eyes looking at the unconscious girl. She clutched her fan, unsheathing it as if the edges were a blade --- ready to kill.

A hand reached out and grasped her wrist. "Why do you want her dead?"

"Sesshoumaru," she hissed.

I stir, hearing sounds. Had I passed out before I could explain anything to Sesshoumaru?

"She knows very well why I want her dead, or maybe she just hasn't realized it yet," she says.

I open my eyes, with Kagura looking straight at me. Sesshoumaru's hand is still gripped on her wrist, but his amber eyes scroll to meet mine.

=Flashback=

"It's too dangerous!" my mother yells, gripping my father's arm.

"I have to, it's my job," he replies simply.

I stare behind the crack of a door, watching them argue. My mother is crying, my dad --- emotionless.

"Quit your job then," she says firmly.

"I can't," he responds, "No one else is willing to take it."

She presses her forehead against his shoulder. "Because it deals with hanyou's and youkai's."

"I'll come back," he embraces her.

But he didn't.

=End Flashback=

"Did it. . .deal with my father?" I ask uneasily.

"Rin," Kagura whispers in a deadly tone, "Did you know what job your father had?"

I shake my head.

"His job was to capture youkai's and hanyou's who could not control themselves, and kill them."

Sesshoumaru released her.

"The government was pathetic back then. They couldn't control those youkai or hanyou, so they had a secret division to handle that --- not a very good one, either." Kagura sits at the edge of the bed. "At that time, their target was a boy named Naraku, a blood relation of mine, actually."

She pauses, letting the words soak into my mind.

"What could a bunch of humans do to a powerful youkai as he? Kanna and I were at his side, destroying anyone who'd dare harm us, such as Kouga and his friends. They saw what matters we were causing, and decided to try and stop us. Damn little wolf demons. Those weaklings died with one swipe of my fan. Kouga barely escaped alive. At that same night, your father was on his way to the building to stop Naraku. He was slain as soon as he walked in."

My heart beats faster every second. I'm scared she'll hurt me, kill me, slay me as Naraku did to my father.

"Kanna saw your mother through the mirror, crying, sobbing, everything. Eventually we knew she'd want the same fate as her husband, leaving her poor child behind. I was sent to destroy any blood relations to the man who had dared oppose Naraku."

Kagura looks at Sesshoumaru. "Did you know? They may be banning the non-humans at our school away because of 'incidents' that may occur. Humans are scared of us. You can't change a demon, we're bad, that's all there is to it."

"Wrong," I say.

Both turn to look at me.

"Not. . .all demons are bad," I tremble a tiny bit. "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru-sama aren't bad. Neither is Kouga. That's why father only went after Naraku. Father could've changed him."

"He did something to Naraku that night," she says bitterly. "He knew he was going to be murdered. . .killed in cold blood. He injected something into Naraku, killing him as well. How could a human do that? A simple injection, to kill a powerful youkai? I watched him die through the mirror!"

=Flashback=

"Mommy?" I slid the door open.

I saw her. A blade to her throat, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I can't go on," she mumbles.

"Mommy. . .?"

I was too little to understand anything.

And then her arm moves, the blade seeps into her throat and blood spills. My mother collapses on her knees, clutching her throat. I step back as her body falls limp onto the ground. Her raven hair soaked in her own blood, her cheek pressed against her own blood, her clothes stained in her own blood.

My step-aunt sees me and then runs over.

"Why do you look so pale?" She feels my forehead. I look straight at my mother's dead body.

Finally she turns. She screams at the body and stares at the blade stained with blood.

"Why?" she whispers.

I take another step back, my back hitting the wall behind me.

"It's your fault," she turns to me, her hair whipping in front of her face. "You didn't take care of your mother! You let her die!"

She slaps me. I look back at the blood on the floor, and then I faint.

=End Flashback=

"I watched my mother die," I mutter. "It was my fault she died."

_A trance?_

"I know how you feel. Watching someone you care for die," the words keep spilling out. "But they're caused by something. For my mother is was my father and I. For father, it was Naraku. And for Naraku, it was his evil schemes. Can you accept the past and let it go? Settle the differences we have."

She glares at me, but then I see something in her eyes.

_Is it acceptance?_

Kagura stands up and leaves.

_Maybe not._

-

-

Sesshoumaru and I sit in silence, and then, "Even though a youkai killed your father, you'd still be willing to befriend one?"

I reply, "It's because. . .I trust you. I don't know why, I just know I can trust you."

"Hm," he closes his eyes.

There's a knock at the door. As it opens, Kagome's chocolate eyes peek through. "Hey there."

"We're happy you're okay," Sango adds, walking in behind her. She's carrying a basket filled with chocolate. "Chocolate will make you feel better," she smiles.

"Feh."

Inuyasha and Miroku walk in.

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha glares at Sesshoumaru.

His older brother doesn't respond, instead he walks past them and out the door, leaving his group alone with me.

"I heard you're getting out tomorrow," Miroku changes the subject quickly. This was no time for arguments.

Sango pats my head. "The people at school miss you a lot, even though you might not realize it. They really do care."

_Maybe. I guess I'll have to move our differences aside and make a change in my life._

If I do change, I hope Sesshoumaru-sama is by my side.

-

-

**StoryWeaver1**- Nah, he's just always there at the right time and the right place. ^.~ FFX-2 is good! Not as good as the first one though. Have you completed it 100%? I need help. T.T My favorite character is Paine. . .I'm trying to put a fic with her and Gippal together. ^^;;

**KamalaKali**- I wish guys can be like anime guys. It's not fair! _

**New Fan**- Well, I hope this chapter made sense. oO;; It really doesn't, I threw it together in thirty minutes. LOL. Anyway, she'll have to stay with her aunt, unfortunately, but hopefully things will get better with her. Hehee.

**Ud the Imp**- I hope I caught your drift, I did actually thought of Naraku murdering her father. . .well, err. . .maybe that wasn't what you were thinking. :: Scratches head :: But I killed him off so I wouldn't have to add more characters. XD

**SessRin2003**- Yeppers, Rin's trusting Sesshoumaru! T.T Holidays are almost over. . .

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- Actually, I do like Kikyo. . .better than Kagome at least. I guess it's cause she's more mature or something. Xx;; Yeh. . .not many people like Kikyo. :: Remembers stories with Kikyo bashing ::

**Fantasy Cat**- Oops, not as much cuteness. . .well, she's injured, so I can't really. . .yeah. :: Sweatdrop ::

**Kathiana**- I support Rin and Sesshoumaru too! I wish they had originally made Rin older in the Anime though. -_-

**Fawnlander Amethyst**- Thanks! ^_^;; Yes, shortness is good. Too much description makes my eyes hurt. @_@

**I**- I'm happy you enjoyed it!

**Reine Keri**- Kagome and Sango and co. are nice to her too. . .I just don't include them that much. _;;

**aNiMePeRfEcT**- Here's a New Year's present. . .lol.

**icecream0626**- A dancing game? DDR? :O

**Nika**- The game's hard to defeat. I have a 99 leveled dungeon to go through. . .and I'm at 40. :: Thinks about stabbing the game ::

**d@arkpride**- Yep. . .my friend has a low tolerance of blood. She faints when she sees too much of it. T.T

**anhimals**- There's not really a reason why she trusts him. It's just an instinct, I guess. ^^;; That's how I am with people.

-

-

I'm so sorry if you people found this chapter boring! But I do hope it cleared up a few things. . .And I'm also sorry it's quite bloody. . .but I don't think enough to make the rating go up to R, right?


	7. Red Thread

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

-

-

**Speak** by Night Beauty

-

-

"Are you okay?"

I place rice into my mouth and nod, averting my gaze to the intricate designs of the wooden table. My step-aunt isn't violent or abusive today. I wonder why.

She sips her tea. "I was really worried about you when I heard about the accident."

"Then why didn't you visit me?"

She's surprised. Was it because I spoke?

"I. . .did," she says slowly. "But when I opened the door, I saw a young man there, and you were holding his hand."

_Oh, she saw me with Sesshoumaru-sama. . ._

"You know, when your mother was young, she was involved in a car accident. Your father was always by her side."

For the first time --- in a long time --- she smiles at me.

And for the first time --- in a long time --- I smile back.

-

-

"We're glad to see you're back!" Kagome chimes.

I smile, nodding.

"By the way," Inuyasha crosses his arms, "What the hell was Sesshoumaru doing there?"

"You've ruined the moment," Sango mutters, shaking her head.

His ears twitch.

"He's. . .the one who saved me. At least, he was there when it happened."

"Told you he's not all bad," Kagome nudges him at the side.

I nod. "He's very nice, Inuyasha-sama."

Sango ruffles my hair. "You seem different. That's nice. I like the new you!"

The hair at the back of her head straightens out, and as a reflex, her hand turned to smack Miroku into the wall.

"You need improvement."

-

-

"Rin!"

I turn around to see Kouga, waving in my direction. I tilt my head and walk to him.

"How are you?" he asks, closing his locker.

I shrug. "I'm fine, I guess."

He pulls me to a corner. "Was it. . .Kagura who attacked you?"

I shift uncomfortably and nod. "But. . .it's fine now. I know what happened. . .back then, with your and your friends, and Naraku and my father."

He doesn't seem to have heard me. "That Kagura. . .I'll get her. . ."

I wave my arms in defense. "No! It's fine, really. I think you should just be on fine terms with her. Everything was back then."

"She killed my friends," he muttered.

"But what led to that? Weren't you the one who led them to fight us?" a voice says.

"Kagura," he growls.

"Listen," she says sternly. "I've. . .thought of a few things. I. . ."

The wolf demon peers at her, crossing his arms.

_Is she trying to apologize?_

"She's sorry," her sister, Kanna, says flatly.

"When would a wench like her apologize?"

"Here's the thing," Kagura snaps. "You know they might be kicking demons out of this school. I actually. . .kind of like it here." She looks at me. "And since you told me to let go of he past, I will."

"Why?" I whisper.

"You've had it worse than me."

-

-

_I've had worse than her. . ._

I lean against my locker, staring at the huge window in front of me. Outside kids are playing soccer.

It's a feeling, but I feel as someone else was here.

I glance to my left to see Sesshoumaru-sama with one hand in his pocket.

Flashback

"You know, when your heart beats fast, it means you're connected to someone."

My mother is holding hands with my father, and they both are smiling at the little me.

"We hope someday you'll find someone who'll make you happy."

End Flashback

_My heart's beating fast now. . .because. . .he's here?_

"Are you okay?"

I nod, a bit nervous to be around him, which I'm usually not.

_What's wrong with me?_

His head jerks at the window, and he quickly places both hands on the locker with me between them. His position was as if he was shielding me from something.

Suddenly the glass shatters, thanks to the soccer ball. The pieces of glass scrape him, tiny bits of blood strolling down his skin. A chunk makes a thin line of red stroll onto my hands.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. . ." I mutter. "You're always. . .protecting me."

"Hm."

_They said people destined together are tied by a red thread. . .the blood? Is that it?_

I wrap my arms around his waist, digging my face into his school jacket.

He gasps lightly, stepping back, but I stay put.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Stay with me." I mumble.

I figure he doesn't know how to act under pressure.

I giggle, letting go of him. As I step back, I extend one arm out. "Walk me home, please?"

My eyes may have deceived me. But is Sesshoumaru-sama blushing. . .a little, tiny, bit?

Keeping his one hand in his pocket, his other reaches out and takes mine.

"Thank you."

_You're the 'someone just for me'._

**The End**

-

-

**Kore Yan**- LOL. Now you're making me hungry. . .

**New Fan**- Yay! You've got it! .

**SessRin2003**- Thanks, you too!

**StoryWeaver1**- I'm at 98! You should read "Wait For Me, I'll Write You Letters" it's somewhat Paine x Gippal. . .me like! XD

**Fantasy Cat**- I think it was only a lot. . .cause there was a lot of explaining in the previous chapter. XD

**Ud the Imp**- I don't know what the stuff was that killed Naraku. Mwahahaha. The world will never know!

**Schizophrenic Pyromaniac**- I saw the first movie. . .but I lent it to my friend, and he lost it. HE LOST IT: Sighs : I'm okay. Yeah, I gots a thing for evil people too, but not Naraku, even though his voice ish shexay. ;;

**Lunatic Pandora1**- No problem! As long as you like it, it's all good. Hehe.

**I**- Thanks! ;;

**nYo**- I'm happy you loved it. Please don't stalk me. . .xD

**icecream0626**- No, it was plainly boring because it didn't have fluff!

-

-

Okay uhh. . .I think that's the end of the story. I actually erm, lost interest in it. Xx;; Sorry. . .but I think it ended well, right: Sweatdrop : Oh well. . .


End file.
